wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Sander.
O tagach słów kilka... Zawsze, ale to zawsze pamiętaj o domykaniu tagów na wiki. Brakowało u ciebie |} i i w efekcie na twojej stronie domowej cała WoWWiki się rozjeżdżała ;) Pozdrawiam, 20:57, 26 sie 2008 (UTC) :Dzięki wielkie za pomoc, nie wiedziałem o co chodzi ze stroną, nie pomyślałem że chodzi o tagi. S4nd3r Sander 12:50, 27 sie 2008 (UTC) Ostatnie artykuły Mogę spytać, dlaczego zrobiłeś, że artykuły się dublują, tylko nazwę mają inną? Jeśli zadania mają swoje odpowiedniki dla Hordy i Przymierza, to powinieneś w podstawowym artykule (np. Quest:Courser Antlers zrobić jako stronę ujednoznaczniającą, a stamtąd odnośniki do wersji dla Hordy czy Przymierza. Z tym że z tego, co widzę, zadanie to jest zadaniem neutralnym dawanym przez tę samą postać, to nie ma potrzeby robić osobnych artykułów. [[Użytkownik:Morpheius|'Morpheius']] (dyskusja · wkład) 13:30, 18 lut 2009 (UTC) S4nd3r 20:41, 18 lut 2009 (UTC) Racja, na początku zrobiłem artkuł Quest:Courser Antlers (Horde), jednak następnie zauważyłem (chyba trochę za późno ;<) że quest dotyczy hordy i przymierza, więc zrobiłem kolejny o tej samej treści, jednak o nazwie nie zawierającej (Horde), ponieważ to quest neutralny. Tamten artukuł (Q... (Horde)) należy czym prędzej skasować aby nie zaśmiecał servera pl.wow.wikia.com . Pozdrawiam. O questach, kategorii i współpracy Witam, jak będziesz miał chwilkę, to spójrz na Dyskusja kategorii:Quests. Poza tym chciałbym ci zaproponować członkostwo w grupie Strażnicy. Jeśli byłbyś zainteresowany to bardzo proszę o odpowiedź tutaj, lub na mojej stronie dyskusji. Pozdrawiam, : O Sahib, jak miło Cię znów widzieć :) w porządku, nie mam nic przeciwko znajdowania się w tej grupie. Znam obowiązki bycia strażnikiem na wiki i mam nadzieję ze będę dobrze pełnił tą rolę. pozdrawiam. Błędy w szablonach Witam, niestety zła wiadomość - w szablonach utworzonych przez ciebie z tabelkami obszarów nie powinno być słowa "Subzony" (takie słowo w ogóle nie istnieje w j. polskim). Jak będziesz miał chwilę, to zmień to wszędzie na "Obszary" (np. "Obszary Alterac Mountains") i usuń z tego słowa linka. Jeśli chodzi o linki w nagłówkach tabel, to usuń je również w szablonach "Regiony...". Dzięki, :O Boże xD No to sobie pozmieniam, bo zrobiłem ich chyba ze 30. Prośba o szablon Przy okazji artykułu Frost Wyrm nasunęła mi się myśl, że warto byłoby sporządzić szablon dotyczący podstawowych parametrów jednostek z Warcraft III (i innych Warcraftów-strategii). Nie mam jednak pomysłu, jak powinien wyglądać, pomijając fakt, że kompetnie nie wiedziałabym jak się za niego zabrać. Czy mogłabym Cię prosić o sporządzenie czegoś takiego? Jedyne, co do czego jestem przekonana to fakt, że powinien być nieduży (aby nie rozwalać układu strony). Pozdrawiam - Ysska 11:53, 24 mar 2009 (UTC) :Nie ma najmniejszego problemu. Już biorę się za składanie takowego szablonu ;) ::Edit: 50 groszy się należy się: ::: 25 groszy dla Ciebie, bo to połowa sukcesu ;) Chodziło mi o szablon opisujący parametry danej jednostki, ale ten, który zrobiłeś, też się przyda. Potrzebuję szablonu na parametry w stylu Nazwa moba, armia, ilość hp i inne tego typu bajerki (nie grałam w W3, toteż nie wiem co wypadałoby w zasadzie uwzględnić), przeznaczonego wyłącznie pod jednostki z Warcrafta (szablon mob sprawy nie rozwiązuje). Mógłby posiadać miejsce na gifowy model ruszającej się jednostki, jak ten: Grafika:Frost wyrm.gif :::Pozdrawiam i czekam z niecierpliwością - Ysska 14:20, 24 mar 2009 (UTC) ::::O mój Boże, masz pojęcie ile się nad tamtym namęczyłem? Podejrzyj chociażby jego źródło ^^'. No cóż... Dobra postaram się zrobić i taki szablon, o jaki Ci chodziło. Sensei, dalej nic nie wymyśliłeś odnośnie mojego szablonu? Jestem upierdliwy wiem, ale bardzo mi na tym zależy pozdrawiam Vegeta391 22:26, wrz 19, 2009 (UTC) :Nie miałem specjalnie czasu, postaram się zrobić co w mojej mocy żeby naprawić ten szablon. domo arigato gozaimasu znaczy się wielkie dzięki mistrzu nie wiem jak to zrobiłeś Michał, ale jestem ci dozgonnie wdzięczny trzymaj się. Jakbym ci się mógł jakoś zrewanżować to pisz/dzwoń Vegeta391 18:25, wrz 20, 2009 (UTC) :Nie ma problemu, nie musisz się rewanżować ;) 18:31, wrz 20, 2009 (UTC). :Zrobione, zaraz przejrzę pozostałe szablony ikonkowe pod tym kątem. Przy okazji próbuję rozeznać się w panelu administracyjnym, żeby zwiększyć Ci uprawnienia, żebyś miał dostęp do wszystkich szablonów, ale coś nie chce współpracować. Morpheius (talk) 20:33, lis 29, 2013 (UTC) Prośba odnośnie szablonów Witam, sporo szablonów ostatnio tworzysz (i bardzo dobrze!) i wypadałoby je dodać do listy wszystkich szablonów dostępnych na wiki, coby nie zniknęły w natłoku innych stron. Konkretnie mam tu na myśli listę Pomoc:Lista szablonów - zaraz dorobię odpowiedni akapit. Dobrze byłoby gdybyś w miarę możliwości dodał tam linki do wszystkich utworzonych przez siebie, razem z kilkoma słowami opisu. Pozdrawiam, 09:07, 26 mar 2009 (UTC) :Oczywiście nie ma problemu, postaram się wszystko dodać. Miałem nawet dodawać je do powyższej listy, jednakże nie miałem do tego uprawnień :<. Pozdrawiam, 13:57, 29 mar 2009 (UTC) :Kk, pozmieniam tamte z angielskich na polskie. :: I w ogóle to mógłbyś dodawać kategorie do postaci, bo tak to wszystkie musiałem jeszcze przejrzeć i pouzupełniać. Na szczęście nowy system dodawania kategorii (bez konieczności wchodzenia do edycji) znacznie przyspiesza sprawę... :::Rzeczywiście tak się rozpędziłem że całkowicie o tym zapomniałem :/. Następnym razem będę bardziej uważał. Dzięki za uwagę. ::: 13:07, 31 mar 2009 (UTC) :::: Mogę wiedzieć, po co dublujesz kategorie? Podstrefy lokacji umieszczamy w kategorii o nazwie tej strefy, tak jak dla Eversong Woods jest to Kategoria: Eversong Woods. Tak już jest utarte i nie ma sensu tego zmieniać, dlatego sugerowałbym skasowanie jednoobiektowej kategorii Obszary Eversong Woods. ::::: Na Angielskiej wiki były oddzielne kategorie dla obszarów i dla samych Lasów, no ale dobra, skoro robimy tak to w porządku. Przepraszam za kłopot. ::::: Zdaje się, że zwracałem Ci uwagę, że w przypadku kategorii dotyczących lokacji zasada (pisownia) jest taka: NPC, mob, quest. A nie Quest. Było dobrze, a Ty pozmieniałeś, chociaż się umówiliśmy, jaką formę stosujemy. ::::::Tak, tak wiem, już rozmawialiśmy o tym na gg. 10:29, 23 cze 2009 (UTC) Kategorie nadrzędne Przypominam (po raz kolejny), że nie wystarczy utworzyć "gołej" kategorii - trzeba jeszcze zagnieździć ją odpowiednio w strukturze wiki - czytaj: dopisać do odpowiedniej kategorii nadrzędnej. 07:54, 7 kwi 2009 (UTC) :Ok będę pamiętał. Ehh ale namieszałem z tymi kategoriami ;/. Przepraszam najmocniej za to. "the" Jeszcze raz chciałbym uczulić na niestosowanie w linkach przedrostka "the". Storm Peaks, a nie The Storm Peaks. Poza tym, jeśli chodzi o artykuł o , radziłbym weryfikować informacje. Wiadomo dobrze, że DK startuje na poziomie 55 (poprawiłem z zakresu 55-70, podanego przez Ciebie), wiadomo, że Uldum w WotLK nie ma (też poprawiłem). Poza tym zmieniłem nazwę artykuły na pełną nazwę: World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King. :Jeżeli chodzi o artykuł o wotlk to jedyne co zrobiłem to wkleiłem szablon . Jeżeli chodzi o the, to przepraszam najmocniej za to ;/ musiałem coś przeoczyć. ::Aha, to zwracam honor, nie spojrzałem na historię artykułu. Myślałem, że wcześniej nie było i dopiero Ty stworzyłeś go :) :::Nie ma problemu ;) 18:58, 18 kwi 2009 (UTC) Uwagi Dziękuję za wszystkie uwagi, czepianie się jest dobrą rzeczą , ponieważ wiem co robię źle, i co powinnam poprawić. Jeżeli chodzi o tworzenie nowego artykułu , przed ukończeniem starego , nie, nie stawiam na ilość , , po prostu odkładanie artykułu, który jest ważny , ze względu na książki Warcraft, a który zawiera jedno zdanie było by trochę głupie. Pozdrawiam. (Lady Tysia 13:23, 12 maj 2009 (UTC)) :Ok w porządku ;) 20:09, 13 maj 2009 (UTC) Nie wiedziałem gdzie wpisać pisze tu: jakby co to już oddałem Wojciesznikowi zeszyty Vegeta391 16:59, wrz 21, 2009 (UTC) :Rozumiem, dzięki za info, zadzwonię do niego dziś. Panowie, może tak bez prywaty? Ja rozumiem, że to prywatny kącik, ale niechże on będzie kącikiem mimo wszystko do dyskusji o wiki, a nie.... :To nie ja zacząłem a trochę głupio było mi zwracać uwagę. Przepraszam. 21:16, wrz 21, 2009 (UTC) ok sander ja zacząłem i kończę wokarimashita sensei (będę do ciebie pisał na DB Wiki) to ostatnia wiadomość nie na temat WoW Wiki! Vegeta391 22:02, wrz 21, 2009 (UTC) Dobrze Zastosuje się :). A propos, nie ma możliwości linkowania obrazków z angielskiej wowwiki? --[[Użytkownik:E-ressistance|'E-ressistance']] (dyskusja · wkład) 13:51, 24 cze 2009 (UTC) :kiedyś była, ale została skasowana. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale można zanzaczyć link skopiować kilknąć na Przeglądaj... wkelić link kilknąć enter, i tylko z nazwy usunąć to 1. 18:25, 24 cze 2009 (UTC) ::ok --[[Użytkownik:E-ressistance|'E-ressistance']] (dyskusja · wkład) 08:19, 25 cze 2009 (UTC) Ogromne dzięki za pomoc w artykule Kargatha Bladefista Shun-Kazami (dyskusja) 12:03, lis 29, 2013 (UTC) :Nie ma problemu, nie było mnie na polskiej wowwiki trochę czasu (~4 lata), więc pomyślałem że wpadnę i nieco pomogę :). 12:30, lis 29, 2013 (UTC) Cześć Cześć. Może byś tak od czasu do czasu wpadał na tą wiki? Pojawia się masa wandali, którzy kopiują strony z angielskiej wiki i nawet ich nie tłumaczą. Niektórzy również nabijają sobie edycje botem PRZYKŁAD. Arek214 (T) 14:39, gru 10, 2017 (UTC)